The Peacekeeper
The Peacekeeper is an advanced aerial vehicle with a design and function closely resembling that of a modern aircraft carrier, designed and built largely by Hal and Sunny Emmerich. Specifically, the Peacekeeper is designed to be capable of sustained, independently-powered flight, via four, massive engines that provide the lift needed to keep it in the air. Rather than turbines, the engines rely on reverse-engineered nuclear technology, allowing them to stay in the air indefinitely. While having many outposts throughout the world, Altruism calls the Peacekeeper their headquarters, and relies on it as a highly strategic mobile base from which they can perform a number of effective reconnaissance, stealth deployment, or direct strike operations. Capabilities The Peacekeeper is a air and seaworthy ship capable of VTOL flight by way of four huge lift fans mounted on the sides. It has two runways, one with direct access to a hangar at the rear is aligned along the spine of the vessel and is used for forward launches of aircraft, and the other diagonally aligned runway above is suitable for landings. It has great offensive capabilities, being heavily-armed with long-range dorsal and ventral guns and cannons which work off the power of the engines, the reverse-nuclear technology providing an almost infinite power source. It is fitted with retro-reflective panels lining the hulls, making the vessel invisible to normal human vision below a certain elevation. It also possess radar cloaking capabilities along with OctoCamo, making it difficult to detect by other means. Structure The Peacekeeper is gigantic in structure, measuring well over several football fields in length. The ship itself is comprised of many different sectors: Runway The runway platform is used for the deployment of all airborne vehicles, as well as for deployment of personnel, vehicles and Battle Gear into the field. Barracks The living quarters of the Peacekeeper crew. Base members and Peacekeepers are assigned to numerous rows of cubicle-like bunks, while Peace Walkers and those in the chain of command are given individual rooms. The Founders each have an office, as well as their individual rooms, accordingly located at the Northern, Western, Southern and Eastern points of the barracks. The Peacekeeper's mess hall is also located here. Base Development Bay In the base development bay, they focus on just exactly that: base development. Through the procurement of various materials and substances, they process and develop anything to help with the development of the Peacekeeper and its crew, from infrastructure to food. Combat Bay The combat bay is the location of several different areas geared towards the Peace Keeper's combat training, comprising of an assault course, shooting range, CQC dojo and combat-geared gym. It is also the location of the Peacekeeper's security unit. Command Deck The command deck is essentially the Peacekeeper's cockpit, although far more spacious than any conventional airline cockpit. While Mei Ling is the vessel's official captain and pilots the Peacekeeper, there are many others who work within the deck, working in everything from engine stabilisation to radar monitoring. Intel Bay Those at the intel bay provide information to operatives in the field through research, whether that be the expected number of enemy hostiles, objective locations or even the weather. Leisure Bay The leisure bay is an area for all operatives to relax when not on missions, working or in training. It offers a large central area with several activities such as large screen tvs, game tables and reading areas, as well as a fully equipped gym and a hydration pool. Med Bay The medical bay, or med bay as it is commonly known is tasked with the general upkeep of all crew members, as well as to provide any emergency surgery or operations. The staff here are also tasked with the installation and surveillance of any nanomachines a crew member possesses. R & D Bay The research and development contains the R & D unit, who are tasked with researching and producing new types of weapons, ammunition and equipment for field operatives. Support Bay The support bay houses the support unit, whose job it is to provide field operatives with aid in the form of arrival and extraction, fulton systems and air support.